


Of College Degrees and Cigarettes Packs

by H3avydirtysoul



Series: Nothing Like The Present [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, College Student Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hannor, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, connor lives with the revolutionaries, hank hates androids, no beta we die like men, robocop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: “I'm sorry I scared you there, kid. You really were focused on that book.” He said, his eyes now focusing on the cover of said book, his smile changing a bit. Connor hid the book in a hurry, under the counter.“That's a... It's not..." A few error messages appeared on his interface and he quickly dismissed them. "It's for college." He finally said, feeling his system overheating.Hank hummed and nodded, apparently not quite convinced. He teased.“Ya know, there's nothing wrong with two fellas together. It's alright if that's what makes you happy.”





	1. Chapter 1

After the revolution was over, Connor had trouble figuring out what he wanted to do with his new found life for a while. He was glad Markus and the others had been there to support him along the way. Being a more advanced model, Connor had been less prone to deviancy and therefore had more trouble adjusting to it, even after deviating.  
  
Before the revolution, Connor had been working for the FBI. He'd been activated and lent by Cyberlife to the agency, in order to help them with the numerous cases of deviancy throughout the country. He'd been doing a great job at first, catching every deviant in all cases he'd been assigned, but then he ended up being compromised. The deeper he went, the more unstable his software became, as all kinds of moral issues presented themselves to him. And when he moved to Detroit to stop the deviants' leader, everything changed. Markus had found a way of breaking the already thin barriers of his software and he finally broke free. He helped the revolution by freeing thousands of androids from Cyberlife Tower and then vanished into the shadows, in order to blend in. He didn't want to be found by the FBI, no matter what. Not until things were straight.

When President Warren gave the order to free the androids and said that amendments would be made, Connor found Markus once more and the leader offered him a place to stay and much more. At first, Connor had been lost, but Simon often talked to him and ultimately made him realize that there was a purpose for his life.

“Well... You told us that you were designed to help the FBI, right? So you're a law enforcement model, correct?” Simon had asked him one afternoon as they were both sitting on the couch, in the apartment they all lived in. It was pouring outside and the blonde found it soothing.

“In a way.” Connor said, shifting in his place, finding other comfortable positions.

“Did you like it? Looking back now.”  
Connor stopped and thought for a while. If he had his LED still, it would've been yellow now.

“I did. Yes, yes, I did. And I was good at it, you know?” He said, his lips twitching, showing the hint of a smile.  
  
Simon nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, then maybe you'd like to be a detective? You could attend college, get a degree... Become a detective. Work in the police department, do what you're good at."

And that was how Connor started going down the path he called life. He enroled in college, got in Law Enforcement without breaking a sweat, and started attending classes while working a part-time job in a bookshop, which also sold office supplies and cigarettes. Connor hadn't found a relation between books and cigarettes at first, but the owner had said it brought people to the store and Connor couldn't deny it was true, after a while. He attended classes in the morning and worked in the afternoon. And everything went pretty much uneventfully until the second semester came around and the android had to change shifts because classes were starting at 3pm.

So Connor started to go to work at 9 am, to open the store. And he realized that the customers that showed up in the morning were different from the ones in the afternoon, age and the like. And the morning ones were more... faithful, for lack of a better word.  
  
"Morning." Said a deep voice on his first Monday. He was just back from the storage room when he found an older man, around his fifties, with grey hair and beard by the counter. Connor did a quick scan as he approached the counter. "Good morning, sir. How can I help you?" He asked, ever politely, giving the man a smile.

"Gimme a Marlboro. Please." The man said, not quite reciprocating the smile he'd been given. "Right."

Connor turned and reached out for a packet of Marlboro, placing in on the counter and registering it.

"That's 7 dollars, sir."

The man reached out for his wallet and took out the money.

"So... You're the new kid? Usually, it's Jason who's here." He let out, surprising Connor for a bit.

The brunette hadn't really been expecting this particular customer to be asking questions.  
  
“Actually no, I've been working here for six months now. I used to work the afternoons though, but since I'm attending afternoon classes now I've changed shifts.” Connor explained taking the money and putting it in the register. “Thank you and have a nice day, sir.”

The man picked up the packet and nodded.

“You too...” He let out, having a closer look at the nametag on the employee's chest. “... Connor.”

* * *

  
Connor had never felt attraction, but he'd been curious about it. In the beginning, it struck him as odd how two androids could feel attraction towards each other and then later how it worked between an android and a human. Since Markus and Simon were together, Connor often relied on them to have answers to his questions on the topic and they were always eager to answer them for him.  
  
Two months into the new semester, Connor decided he had another question he ought to ask. So when he came home one afternoon after classes and found Simon watching something on the TV, he joined him on the couch.  
  
“Hey.” The blonde said, smiling. “How was your day?”  
  
“It was fine, nothing too challenging. I had an Introduction to Psychology test, but even offline it was easy enough. I suppose I did my studying right.” Connor explained, seeming quite pleased with himself.  
  
“I am glad you're doing fine. I couldn't help but feel guilty if you didn't... adapt. I can't help thinking that what I told you about going to college and the like played a major role in your decision.” Simon told him, now ignoring the television.  
  
Connor shook his head.  
  
“I do not think there was any way I wouldn't adapt. This is what I was originally designed for. And I am quite satisfied with it. Don't worry.” He said and bit his lip, a tic he'd picked up from one of his human classmates, Alicia. “I've got something to ask you.”  
  
Simon's eyebrows lifted, but he smiled.

  
“Well, shoot. I'll answer if I know how.”

Connor let out a sigh, even if there wasn't really a need for him to since he didn't breathe.  
  
“How do I know... I'm interested in someone?”  
  
A low whistle was heard.  
  
"Connor, you sly dog! You have your eye on someone?" It was Markus, coming from his studio. He had paint on his cheek, so apparently, he was either done or taking a break.  
  
A hint of blue spread across Connor's cheeks and he shook his head. Simon kept quiet, a knowing smile on his lips.  
  
"N-No! It's not like that. It's not." He tried to sound convincing, but he knew he was failing. "Anyway, how could I be if I have no idea what I am supposed to feel when I find someone interesting?"  
  
“For starters, I really think it is like that. You blushed. And in my book, that's a valid indicator.” Markus said, jumping onto the other couch and lying down. “I assume that if you're asking that it's because you came across someone you might consider... a potential subject of your interest. Am I right?”  
  
Connor felt his thirium pump beat faster and his lips pressed into a fine line. Fuck it.

“Yes.” He admitted in defeat, looking down at his hands and then up again. Simon had reached for one of his hands and squeezed it.  
  
“Connor, it's alright. And it's normal, okay? And we're here to help.” The blonde said, reassuringly.  
  
“So... Are they someone from college? A classmate, perhaps?” Markus asked, enjoying himself far too much. It was rather entertaining seeing Connor so out of it. There really was a first for everything, it seemed.  
  
"It's a customer. He comes every day to buy cigarettes in the morning." Connor told them, shifting in his place, making himself comfortable by putting a foot under his butt. He'd changed in the past months. Everyone had noticed that Connor had started to allow himself to relax while at home.  
  
“Alright. And what do you think or feel when he comes into the store?” Simon asked, looking for a reaction, which Connor handed on a silver plate, doing nothing to mask his expressions.

“I... I feel anxious, you know? I find myself looking at the door more often than not hoping that he comes earlier than usual. I like to see him. I like it when we exchange more than the necessary words. And I guess I find him... handsome.” Connor could've sworn he felt better, lighter even, after telling them that. Had he still been a machine, he was sure that what he thought would've increased his software instability by several points.  
  
Simon and Markus remained silent for a while and then the latter spoke, sitting up on the couch, leaning forward.  
  
“There's your answer. Those are all interest indicators. Congratulations, Connor, you've unlocked attraction.” He said, to lighten up the mood.

Connor felt something strange, something he couldn't quite qualify. It was close to relief, but not quite. Humans had so many emotions he often found himself impressed with their ability to deal with all of them.  
  
“Thank you, the both of you. You guys always help me sort out my emotions.”

He really was grateful, but now he had a lot more to think about. What did people usually do with new-found interest? What was he supposed to do? Should he try and figure if his interest was reciprocated? He thought that maybe that would be the wisest course of action, but at the same time it seemed highly unlikely that Hank - he'd scanned him at one time and figured he was Lt. Hank Anderson since the man had never bothered to introduce himself despite knowing Connor's name – was also interested in him.

He rose from his seat and went to his room. There were a few things he'd like to study, even if he was sure he had everything down. He liked to study, to go through all the steps humans did to achieve success in college. Connor figured it helped him be more... natural. He looked through his books in his backpack and decided to start reading one of the books his English Literature professor had told them to. Among all the subjects he'd chosen, Connor had decided to pick an optional in Literature, finding it important to better understand human emotions. He looked at the title on the front cover.  
  
“Between Two Men...” He whispered, caressing the cover, feeling the embossing there. “The title really leaves nothing to the imagination...”  
  
Okay, he'd already known what the book was about, but he found that the title explained itself pretty well. He laid on his bed and opened the book, his fingers going through the first pages. The book wasn't that big, but Connor wanted to take his time and take notes on the things he found most intriguing. He also figured he could use his time at work to read some of it as well, no pressure.  
  
Didn't take long for him to be immersed in the plot, and in his head, he had a very clear image of the two main characters but he didn't realize what it meant for him right away. Not until his thirium pump started beating faster and he saw the clear image of Hank in front of him.

“Fuck me.” He let out and actually let out a groan, closing the book and placing it on the nightstand. He really was deep in this, wasn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who never spotted their crush at the coffee shop?

The next morning was a bit of a surprise. It was Thursday and for some reason, there seemed to have been a 5% increase in customers. Most of them came for the newspapers and cigarettes, but he also had to help some people with books that have been asked in schools. Finally, somewhere around eleven, he found himself alone in the store for real and so he grabbed his book and sat down behind the counter, relaxed as he could be, reading, absorbed in the task at hand, enjoying it far more than he ever thought he could.

So when he saw a tall figure towering over him he _jumped_ in his seat, closing the book with a loud thump, straightening himself on the chair and running a quick scan on his system, checking his proximity sensors for any anomalies because not noticing someone approaching was simply _not normal._

“Oh! I didn't hear you come in, sir.” He said, now looking up at Hank, who was leaning against the counter, an amused smile on his lips.

“I'm sorry I scared you there, kid. You really were focused on that book.” He said, his eyes now focusing on the cover of said book, his smile changing a bit. Connor hid the book in a hurry, under the counter.

“That's a... It's not..." A few error messages appeared on his interface and he quickly dismissed them. "It's for college." He finally said, feeling his system overheating. He could feel thirium rush to his face, so he quickly engaged 'defense' systems to prevent that from happening.

Hank hummed and nodded, apparently not quite convinced. He teased.

“Ya know, there's nothing wrong with two fellas together. It's alright if that's what makes you happy.”

Connor stood and turned to reach out for the usual Marlboro. He didn't know if he could face Hank now. He knew what the man was doing and he wasn't prepared. Fuck. He suppressed any rousing emotions and turned around.

“I know it is okay, but this really is a book I have to read for English Literature.” He said, registering the cigarettes.

“You're taking a degree in Literature?” Hank asked, pointing at the newspapers. “Give me one _Detroit Today_ too.”

Connor did so and placed it on the counter with the packet.

“No, my degree is in Law Enforcement. English Literature is an optional I'm taking this semester. Thought it might be of importance to understand a couple of things.” He explained, smiling.

“Law Enforcement, huh? Wanna work with the DPD?”

“I'd like to. I just hope I get accepted when the time comes.”

“Well, you seem like a smart kid. If you have what it takes I'm sure you'll get in. Some people just have to work harder than others.” Hank said as he took the money out of his wallet and paid for the paper and the cigarettes. He took a look at _Detroit Today._ “Fuckin' androids. Can't believe the FBI fucked up like that and allowed that fucking revolution to take place.”

As he heard these words, Connor felt what he could only describe as a lump in his throat or something that really he could only describe as such. He remained silent as he looked at the headline. He froze for a second there, storing the information that Hank Anderson was anti-android, maybe even borderline android hater.

“Hey, Connor. You okay?” Hank asked, waving his hand in front of Connor's brown eyes. The android didn't even blink, but looked at the money and put it in the register.  
“Yeah. Here's your change, sir. Have... Have a nice day.” He said, not quite looking the man in the eyes. Hank stared for a while but took the money and left, wishing Connor a good one too.

* * *

Connor gave his all to have a nice day of classes and it worked pretty well, given the circumstances. Being new to human emotions sometimes meant feeling them up to eleven. And Connor was experiencing disappointment, first hand. So that day after college, Connor and his classmate – friend, he often corrected himself – went to _Coffee Time_ , a coffee shop downtown, nearby, to drink some coffee and talk some. The androids had developed a thirium-based coffee that could be digested by their systems and it was widely sold by android friendly places, so Connor knew he wouldn't have to just sit down and keep company. So Alicia and Connor grabbed their orders and went to sit down at a table in the middle area of the room, to enjoy the hot beverages. Much to Alicia's dismay, the tables by the windows – the best ones, as she described them – were all occupied.

“Does that taste like normal coffee?” She asked Connor, pointing at his cup. He chuckled and nodded.

“Before, I wasn't able to tell the difference. I could only tell the chemical difference between the two, but then an update came out and now I can taste and feel like humans do. I can now perceive... wetness, for instance, the way you do. And to answer your question, thirium is flavorless. So yes, this tastes like coffee." He told her, without getting into technicalities, despite knowing she had grown up with an android so she knew plenty about them.

She leaned towards him and whispered, a knowing look in her eyes.

“Can you feel everything like we do? Everything, everything?”

The brunette arched an eyebrow, not realizing what she was getting at.

“Gosh, Connor! You're incredibly naïve! I meant pleasure, dude.” She clarified after realizing that confused look on his face wasn't going anywhere soon.

“Oh...” Thirium rose up to his cheeks as he felt embarrassment prickle his skin.

_Interesting._

Humans could have different physical reactions depending on the intensity of the emotions they feel at a certain point in time. He sipped his coffee again and nodded.

“I can... I've got the whole sensations and emotions package downloaded and installed. And I come fully equipped as well.”

“Now that's TMI, Connor, but oh well.” She said, rolling her eyes and then smiling. “Do I even wanna know if you've given it any use?” She arched an eyebrow as she said this.

If possible, Connor's blush deepened at the prospect.

“I've... You know... Done it on my own when I first downloaded the update.” He told her, not going into details. That earned him a whole-hearted laugh.

“God, you're too cute, Connor.” Alicia said, winking at him. “And I'm not the only one who thinks that, if you know what I mean.”

Connor actually _slouched_ on his chair.

“I've got the feeling that I'd rather not know, to be hone-”

Connor stopped himself mid-sentence when he heard a familiar voice. He looked towards the counter and saw Lt. Anderson and who Connor realized after a quick scan was Officer Miller. Anderson was ordering and Connor had just stared.

“What?" Alicia asked and looked over her shoulder. The cafe wasn't even at half its capacity, so she spotted the target of Connor's sudden interest right away and it all clicked. "Oh my God, that's him, isn't it?" The loudest person in the room asked and Connor sat up straight away, alarming bells ringing in his head. Alicia had the habit of being too loud when less convenient.

“Could you please not yell?” He asked, looking furtively at the counter and finding Hank staring right back at them, clearly intrigued. Alicia finally stopped staring and looked at Connor.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” She said in a whisper. “But am I right? That's your customer I've heard so much about?”

Connor smiled at Hank and then focused on his friend again.

“Firstly, it's not even that much-”

“Fuck, yes, it is.”

“Secondly, you're right.” He covered his face when he felt himself blushing.

“Well... He's everything you told me... And then some.” She stole another glance at the man. “God, he's still looking at us. He's got his charm, I'll give you that.”

Connor rolled his eyes and finished his coffee.

“Can we go now? I think we've given him the worst possible impression already.”

“Since you asked so nicely. And because I don't want you malfunctioning because of Bear Daddy over there. I mean, how much can an RK800 model thirium pump endure, am I right?” She said, already up and giving Connor a knowing look, which he promptly reciprocated with a death glare. They put on their coats and left the shop, Hank's gaze always focused on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found. I also apologize for maybe fucking up big time when it comes to the American education system or whatever. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying reading this story just as much as I did writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going out on Friday night? Perfectly reasonable. In your everyday college outfit? Not so much.

It wasn't until next month that anything worth mentioning happened. Connor had spoken with Simon about what he liked to address as 'the incident'. His friend had told him not to worry about it because the detective might change his opinion on androids sooner rather than later, as things progress.

“This is still very recent. Some people need more time to adapt and allow their views to change, Connor.” The blonde had told him. 

Connor had let the words sink and tried his best to put that past him every time Hank walked into the store, and after a while, things were good again. The man didn't make any other remarks on androids either.

It was then a morning in May when Hank came walking into the store when Connor wasn't at the counter. He was between some bookshelves, organizing some books that had arrived earlier that morning. The man spotted him after hearing a noise coming from the bookshelves and approached him. 

“Hey, kid.” He said and Connor turned to face him, relaxing. 

“You know, sir, I'm hardly a kid.” The android let out, smiling, almost giving the man a  _ wink _ . 

“Oh, yeah? How old are you, again?” Hank asked, far too amused, folding his arms against his chest. They were both between bookshelves, Connor with his back against one. 

“I'm twenty-four." Connor replied, sounding very sure of himself. His friends had told him he looked somewhere between twenty-three and twenty-five, so he stuck to twenty-four since it was the most logical course of action. 

Hank chuckled, deep and rich. Connor found that very,  _ very _ delicious. And looking back now, there had been a huge change in the way Hank presented himself. Before, he'd come and ask for his pack of cigarettes. Then, he started asking a question or two. And sometimes smiling. And now  _ this _ . But Connor was in for a world of surprises. 

“From where I stand, you're a kid.” The man insisted. 

The brunette frowned. He didn't like being called a kid. At all. Especially not by this man. Maybe he should've lied about his age. 

“Well, then so be it. What can I do for you, sir?” 

Hank looked at the shelves, his eyes searching for something.

“The book you were reading... Ya have it here?” He finally asked, after scrutinizing the entire corridor. 

Connor arched his eyebrows and his lips parted slightly, showing surprise. 

“I do, yes. It's over there, follow me.” He pointed to the other end of the corridor and started walking. Hank followed him, giving the boy a good once-over. Connor really had all the good things in the right places, he thought. 

When the Connor stopped, Hank whistled. 

“This is still a lot of books. Do you know where that specific one is?”

Connor looked over his shoulder and smirked, then facing the bookshelf again, running a scan to find his book. 

“There, on the sixth shelf.” He said, trying to reach it, failing even on his tip-toes. He then felt a warm body press against his and a hand over his, which effortlessly grabbed the book and got it from the shelf. His thirium pump felt like it was beating twice as fast and he couldn't believe himself when he let out a  _ moan _ . Several error messages appeared before his eyes and he was finding it hard to dismiss all of them. 

“You okay there?” Hank's deep voice asked near his ear and he felt what could only be described as a shiver running down his spine. Connor could've sworn he had detected amusement in the older man's voice. 

“Y-Yes... Thank you.” He said, turning around and facing the man the best he could. “I thought I could reach it, I...” 

Hank shook his head and handed him the book. 

“It's okay, no big deal. I got it for ya, didn't I?” 

Connor took the book and smiled, going ahead to the counter. His proximity sensors had spiked and he was feeling all sorts of good things. New, but good. 

“Is it just the cigarettes and the book today?” He asked trying to focus on something else and not on what happened. He was letting his crush get the best of him, he knew it. 

“Yes, Connor, that will be all.” Hank said, and there was something in his eyes Connor couldn't quite define. He lacked the experience to do it and in that moment he wished he was like Markus or Simon. Or any of his deviant friends, really. He was such a stuck up when it came to deviancy. It was very,  _ very _ upsetting. 

He registered the cigarettes and the book, putting them in a bag.    
“That will be twenty-five dollars.” He said, avoiding Hank's heavy gaze. The man placed the money on the counter and Connor took it. 

“Keep the change. Have a nice day, kid.” 

“Thank you. Likewise.” He said, finally looking up and meeting Hank's eyes. The man lingered there for a few seconds and Connor thought that maybe the man wanted to tell him something. He did a scan and realized Hank's heart rate was above normal. But the man left before he could say something about it, leaving Connor alone to his thoughts. 

“How is this my deviant life?” He asked himself, before leaving the counter to go back to his books.

* * *

The following Friday, Connor got home from college and found his friends all dressed up.

North and Josh were both watching the news, while Simon read a book on accounting – go figure. 

“Am I missing something here?” He asked, approaching them and getting his backpack off his back. “Why are you all... dressed like that?” He went on, earning looks from his friends. “North, is  _ that _ eyeliner?” 

“Oh, what the fuck? What's wrong, I can't use eyeliner?” She asked, turning to face him, sounding indignant. Connor's face changed to astonishment. 

“No, it's not like that! It's just... odd. I've never seen you use it." He explained, double checking every memory he had of North to back up his point. 

“We're going out tonight." Simon told him, putting the book down. "It's Friday, everybody's tired from a week's work, so... we figured we could go out and have some fun." 

Before he could even say something, Markus showed up, coming from his studio.    
“I hope you're game, Connor.” He let out, tapping the brunette's shoulders vigorously. 

“I'm in.” Connor said, checking his internal clock. “I'll be doing some work in my room before we leave. Where are we going anyway?” 

“We were thinking the  _ Blue Lagoon _ , downtown? Bring that one friend of yours from college. Alicia, right?” Josh said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Connor rolled his eyes.    
“I'm going to pretend you didn't do that. And okay, I'll invite her, but that's because I want someone other than my crazy deviant friends with me, to keep me sane.” Not that she was any example of sanity, come to think of it. 

“We'll leave at ten, then.” Markus said, before going back to his studio. 

“Right..." Connor nodded and turned on his heels, leaving to his room. He got his books out of his backpack, as well as his notebook and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He had a load of homework for the weekend, so he shut down his internet connection and started doing it. Books spread on the bed, he started writing the essay for Criminology. He'd have to find something else – something interesting, he corrected himself – to do during the weekend. Markus had said something about an art exposition downtown, so maybe he would tag along. His friends often said he needed to relax more and go out to have fun. Enjoy deviancy. 

Time passed fast and Connor wasn't really paying any attention to it. So when he heard a knock on the door, he checked the time and frowned. 9.45pm. It wasn't time to leave just yet. 

“Come in.” He said, turning his eyes to his notebook and finishing the last part of the text he was reading. He'd figured he could start reading what they'd be covering next week after he finished all homework.

The door opened and North came in. She took a look at him and stopped.

“What the hell, Connor? Why are you still working?” She asked, pointing at him, her eyebrows knitted. 

He blinked and closed the book he had in his hands, setting it aside and standing. 

“Meaning?" He asked, gathering his stuff and putting it neatly on his desk. Apparently, he was late?

“Markus! Connor wants to go out dressing like he does for college!” She shouted instead of giving him a straight answer, moving towards Connor's closet and opening it, checking its contents. “Fuck... At least we've got the button-up shirts covered, am I right?” She said, chuckling. 

Connor opened his mouth to argue that there was nothing wrong with his attire, but Markus showed up before he could do so. He whistled.

“Wow, Connor, you're serious?” He asked, gesturing at his friend, giving him a look from head to toe, a funny look on his face. “Absolutely not.” 

Connor's frown deepened. 

“What do you suggest, then? Since you're such an expert.” 

“Well, for starters, tighter pants. You have a great ass, don't hide it in those. And second, a button-up will be perfect. But for RA9's sake, don't button it all the way up.” 

North seemed to have found the perfect outfit for the night, because she let out a triumphant interjection and closed the wardrobe, setting a navy blue button-up and Connor's secretly favorite pants on the bed. He narrowed his eyes and bit his lip. 

“I think you're gonna look great in these. Now get a move on and dress up, dream boy.” Markus said, giving a wink. North scoffed and left the room. She had once told the RK800 that if he weren't so stuck up sometimes she'd totally nail him. Connor remembered being so shocked he couldn't look her in the eye for days. 

“Are you gonna leave my room now or do you want me to strip down for you?” Connor said, deadpan. He had his arms folded against his chest. Markus laughed and backed away, towards the door. He gave Connor another look and then left, closing the door behind him. The brunette sighed and started to undress. He stripped down to his boxers and put on the chosen outfit and then looked at himself in the mirror. He'd buttoned the shirt all the way up to the last button, out of habit. He undid the first three buttons and checked it. It showed his chest just a tad and Connor thought it was good like that. Then he turned around and checked the lower part. He arched an eyebrow and then smiled, pleased with the way those pants hugged his bottom. He then opted for black Vans, since he was wearing skinny black jeans. 

When he walked into the living room, he was scrutinized by four pairs of eyes. Simon looked at Markus, arched eyebrows in surprise but a pleased smile on his lips. North nodded her approval and walked up to him, circling him, checking his every angle. 

“Wow...” She let out, reaching a hand to his face and pulling him closer. “He even put on some cologne...” 

“North...” Connor let out, blushing. “I take it I've passed? Can we go now? I've texted Alicia already, we're meeting her at the entrance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pains me to leave it at that, but it was getting too long. The thing will be here in the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest chapter so far is here.   
> And it's big for a very good reason, imo.   
> Enjoy.  
> The smut.  
> Ahead.

Hank was at home, chilling on his couch after dinner, with his dog Sumo by his side, when his phone rang. He arched an eyebrow. This was weird, nobody ever called him after working hours. He frowned when he saw the name on the display and picked up.

“What the fuck do you want, Reed?” He asked right away, no beating around the bush.

“ _To get your sorry ass out of your house, asshole. Come on, we're going out.”_ He heard Gavin say on the other end of the call. He checked the time. It was a little after 10pm.

“And you decided this on a whim because...?”

“ _It's Friday, don't be such a couch potato, Anderson! Tina and Chris are coming too.”_

Hank turned off the TV and went to his room. He would not be called a couch potato and stand by it.

“Where the fuck are we going?” He asked, after a sigh. He'd showered before dinner, so he was good to go. He opened the wardrobe and picked up the least stupid outfit he had.

“ _Figured you'd say yes after some reasoning. We're hitting the Blue Lagoon. It's nice for people of all ages, we can have some drinks and chill. It's cool. As you can see, I have your best interests at heart.”_

Hank rolled his eyes at that. He knew sarcasm when he heard it.

“Okay, text me the fucking address before I regret my decision. I'll leave in ten. Oh, and don't you pricks fuckin' dare going in without me, got it?”

He heard a laugh on the other end but chose to ignore it.

“ _Got it. See you there, asshole.”_ And the line went off.

As promised, Hank got the address on his phone after a minute as he was getting ready. He went for a no pattern shirt and some jeans. Then he brushed his teeth while looking himself in the mirror. He was acceptable, he supposed. Before leaving, he checked if Sumo had food and water. Then grabbed the keys and a jacket and left for the place.

The drive was short and in less then ten minutes he was parking his car a couple of blocks away because he wasn't going to pay for parking, that was for sure. When he arrived at the club's entrance, he saw the trio was already there, waiting for him. It was so unusual to go out with them that Hank found it the weirdest thing to see them out of their uniforms, Tina and Chris.

“Hey.” He said, nodding at them.

“Told ya he was coming, Miller. Pay up.” Reed said, reaching out a hand in Chris' direction, who pulled out a 5 dollar bill and placed it there.

“Fucker.” Chris said, shaking his head.

Hank frowned.

“You did not do that. Chris, I'd figured you'd have a little more faith in me than that.” He said, rolling his eyes. The other man just shrugged and patted him on the back, before they walked in.

They went straight for the counter and asked for their drinks, then moving to an empty table.

Hank sipped his beer and nodded his approval.

“Place is better than I expected.” He said, talking to Reed, who smirked.

“Told ya. And you might even appreciate the music they play here. A bit of everything, including the old ones.”

“Yeah, I noticed that. The one playing goes back to the 2010s.” He said, smirking and looking at the trio. “Sorry, sorry, I often forget you were _babies_ back then.”

“Hey, I was not a baby!” Reed said, pointing a finger at Hank, who just turned to Tina and Chris, ignoring the other detective.

They were well into their second round when Hank spoke up.

“Next round is on you, Reed.”

The brunette knitted his eyebrows, looking pissed.

“The fuck it is. First one was on me."

“Yeah, but you invited us, Gavin.” Chris pointed out.

“That's right.”

“I'll pay the last round, but now it's your turn, Anderson. Fuckin' prick.” Reed insisted.

“Hey, respect your superiors!” Hank said, not even as pissed as he sounded. “Alright, I'll buy the next one.”

He was expecting a jab coming from the brunette, but he didn't even make a sound. Hank looked at him and found him looking at the counter, with most interest.

“Hello, boy toy...” Gavin let out, standing up. “I'll buy the next round. Give me a minute.” He said before he went to order their drinks. Anderson looked at the counter while sipping the last of his beer, to see what had made Gavin change his mind like that. He almost spat his drink on Tina's face. He choked on it and coughed.

“Shit...”

“You okay, Hank?” Chris asked, turning around to see what everybody was looking at.

There, right there, by the counter, was Connor, apparently ordering himself a drink. And he looked fucking edible. Hank cursed internally for thinking such a thing about the kid. But he was a man and he had already come to terms with his... infatuation for Connor. A stupid one at that.

“What's he doing?” Tina asked, observing Reed coming up to the counter and then take a bill out of his wallet.

Reed slid the bill across the counter surface and approached the young man he'd set his eyes on.

“Can I pay for that?” He asked the other man, looking him in the eyes and smirking his best one at the brunette, who opened his mouth to say something, maybe protest, but ended up not saying anything, just nodded.

“Hey, bartender. This one is on me. And bring me four beers, please." He said and paid up, then looked at the man again. "Name's Gavin. What's yours, hotshot?"

“Thanks for buying me a drink, Gavin. I'm Connor.” Connor said, lifting his glass of thirium based alcohol and sipping from it. He sat on the stool and gave Gavin a good once-over, finding him very attractive. “I gather you're with someone?”

Gavin chuckled and nodded, grabbing the four beers.

“Well, a lot of someones, actually. I came here with my friends from work, but... I guess I wouldn't mind keeping you some company if you feel like it?”

Connor was just about to speak when he noticed someone approaching his new acquaintance from behind. He recognized Hank right away and cocked his head to the side. Interesting. Gavin seemed to have noticed he wasn't the center of Connor's attention anymore because he turned around on his stool to face his coworker.

“The fuck, Anderson? Can't wait for your drink? I'm in the middle of something.” He said, handing the older man three beers. The man ignored him, looking at Connor.

“Oh, so it's Mr. Anderson? I had already given up on knowing your name." Connor said, smiling and reaching a hand out to Hank.

“I've never told you, did I? It's Hank Anderson, Connor.” He said, shaking hands and smiling.

Gavin was confused at this point. What the fuck?

“You two know each other? Where the fuck from?”

Connor looked at Gavin, still holding Hank's hand.

“Mr. Anderson comes to the store I work at every day. I assume before going to work." He said, before taking a swig of his drink, his eyes shining dangerously as he looked at those clear blue eyes. "Do you dance?"

“What?” Both detectives let out, surprised. Well, Gavin was more pissed then surprised.

Connor finished his drink and stood up, pulling Hank gently by the hand.

“Do you want to dance?” He asked again, hoping the man wouldn't say no.

How could Hank say no?

“Lead the way, Connor.” He said as they walked over to a glass door, the entrance to the dance room. They walked in and Hank's ears were immediately filled with music, which thankfully wasn't too loud. It was actually acceptable. The dance floor was full of people, dancing to the rhythm. Connor stopped and put his hands around Hank's neck, whose hands flew to Connor's waist.

“Is it good like this, Mr. Anderson?" He asked in Hank's ear, their bodies with no space between them.

“Yes... And call me Hank.” He let out, copying Connor's steps. Apparently, dancing hadn't really changed that much since his twenties and thirties. He used to go out all the time, to drink, to dance, to get laid. And he didn't quite understand what was happening, why a handsome, young man like Connor had asked him to dance but he didn't care. He'd wanted this for a long time. He would take whatever he could get.

When the music came to an end, Connor stepped away and smiled at Hank, his hair a little bit wild at this point.

“I think I'm gonna get myself another drink... Do you want one?” He asked, just before another song started playing. Hank shook his head.

"I'm fine, I'll be here waitin'." He said in Connor's ear. The boy nodded and went back to the bar. Hank took a good look around and noticed a group of androids dancing nearby. He recognized the leader of the revolution and his group of second-in-command. There were two boys and the girl as well. He caught them looking at him and frowned. He was observing them when he was approached by a girl. Her face wasn't unfamiliar, but he couldn't quite place it.

“Hi!” She said, dancing to the song he recognized as Rihanna's Don't Stop the Music, from way back. He was surprised they played it in this time still.

"Hey." He said, nodding in acknowledgment, waiting for her to say something else.

“I've seen you dancing with Connor. Gosh, I guess I'll finally hear the end of it. He's been going on and on and on about you for months now.” She said, wrapping her lips around the straw in her drink. “Shit, he's coming here. Have fun!” She winked and left, back to wherever she'd come from.

Hank stood there, without reaction. He dared look in the direction of the bar and indeed saw Connor coming towards him. Fuck. How lucky had he gotten?

“I'm back!” The brunette said, moving his hips to the rhythm. “It's hot in here, isn't it?”

Hank let out a chuckle and placed a hand in the back of Connor's neck, pulling him closer.

“A guy like you has that effect...” He let out against the young man's ear. He felt Connor shake and almost – _almost_ – bit his neck.

“Tell me you live alone.” Came the low reply.

“I do. Let's go.”

As they left the club, Hank started regretting not having paid for parking.

“Fuck, the car is two blocks away.” He cursed, looking at Connor, who waved a dismissive hand.

“It's not that much.”

And it wasn't. They soon got in the car and faster than they thought they were at Hank's place. They were at each other's mouths as soon as they walked into the house, Hank kicking the door shut and guiding the other man to his room, their mouths still latched to one another. Hank's kissing was fierce and demanding. Connor tried to keep up, but his inexperience was obvious but not a turn off in the slightest. Hank _loved_ it. Especially the effort.

“Fuck, Connor... I'm a weak man...” Hank whispered against Connor's mouth as the kid pressed his growing hard-on against his own.

“H-Hank...” Connor felt his vocal processor fail at the foreign sensation being pressed against the other man enacted. Connor had been aroused before, sure, but being so because of someone else was a whole new level. His hands started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Anderson started undressing as well, his eyes focused on the now exposed skin of Connor's torso.

“Beautiful...” He let out, reaching out to touch it, his hands traveling downwards and then upwards, his fingers deliberately brushing against one of the nipples. That earned him a hiss. “Hm... That sensitive, baby?”

Connor was only staring at Hank, his arms aside his body, his chest moving rapidly as his thirium pump worked relentlessly. He nodded and lunged forward to kiss the other man, who pushed him onto the bed and started undoing Connor's pants.

“I can only imagine what you look like out of these... Fuck...” He grunted, pulling the pants along with the boxers and throwing them somewhere on the floor. Connor's cock was already leaking and just like everything else it was beautiful.

“I... I've never done this before... I apologize in advance for my... clumsiness.” Connor decided he should be at least honest about that. Hank looked him in the eyes, surprised.

“Shit... So you really have no experience in this field... Alright, I'll go... easy on you.” The man said as his hand wrapped around that proud cock and moved, slowly, before taking it into his mouth, an odd sparkle in his blue eyes as Connor arched his body in such an erotic position. Hank used his free hand to undo his pants and take care of his own cock which had had just about enough by now. As the brunette's moans intensified, the older man knew he was getting closer and closer. Connor's hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, almost ripping them, such was his strength.

“Fuck, Hank... I'm going... I can't...” Connor vocal processor didn't seem to be able to treat the same amount of information his processor could. And he was scared to death that it would malfunction at any point.

Hank sucked harder after that, feeling the tip against his throat as Connor's hips buckled up, desperately looking for more contact. It didn't take long until the boy came in his mouth, down his throat. He took his hand to the middle of those ass cheeks and probed that hole with his middle finger to start prepping. Fuck. There was a pool of wetness there.

“I-I'm sorry...” The brunette apologized when he felt Hank's mouth leave his cock.

“Nothing to be sorry about... Spread those legs, baby...” He whispered before kissing Connor, after lying down on the bed with him.

Connor did as Hank had asked and spread his legs for him. He could feel his core becoming hotter and hotter. He recognized nervousness and excitement. It was such a contrast of emotions, he had trouble processing it all. His hand went up and his fingers sank into Hank's grey hair, pulling him down for a kiss as he felt the older man settle in between his legs. Hank was by no means small, but Connor was confident in his self-lubricant system. He could deactivate his receptors and inhibit the feedback received, meaning he could choose not to feel pain. Only he didn't want that. He wanted the full experience, no cheating. He felt the tip of Hank's cock rubbing against his hole and then the man pushing, grunting in what he hoped was pleasure.

“Fuck... Con, you're fucking tight...” Hank let out, his hands gripping the sheets on each side of Connor's head as he went deeper, slowly, gently. “Tell me if... you want me to go slower...”

Connor's eyebrows were furrowed and he changed the angle a bit, after a quick scan that showed him a better position was available.

“Hm... It's... overwhelming...” He let out, his hands now on Hank's back, his nails sinking in his flesh as Hank sank into him.

Sooner rather than later, the man was all in and Connor moved his hips first, to show the man he was okay with him moving as well, so Anderson wasted no time. He wasn't becoming any younger, so there were certain limitations, especially because he hadn't been with anyone like this for a long while now and he was a little bit out of it.

“Hm... Con, you feel so good around me... Fuck...” He moaned in Connor's ear, his breath brushing against the young man's skin, causing him to shiver. The brunette arched his back in pleasure, his hand going faster on his cock. The bed was hitting the wall at this point and Connor had his legs wrapped around Hank's hips, preventing him from coming out, wishing to never be empty again.

“I'm going to... Again... Ah, fuck me, Hank!” He let out, almost a scream, moving his hips violently against Hank's, feeling him deeper than ever before. “Fuck!” He opened his eyes wide, coming a second time, now on his belly. Hank crushed their lips together and let go too, getting it all inside Connor. He was panting hard when he pulled away from the kiss, his blue eyes now a massive pool of black, shaded by his half-closed lids, his hair framing his face. Connor found him hot as fuck like this. He saved the image for later.

“Dammit...” Hank said, closing his eyes and letting his head drop, his neck hanging as he recovered his breath. He swallowed hard and rolled to the side, still panting. Connor stared at him and shifted, pulling the sheets to cover their bodies. He didn't need to catch his breath, so he was doing okay. But the way Hank looked now was a sight to behold. He never thought he'd see Hank so... vulnerable, for lack of a better word. Connor opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say or what he _should_ say at this point. Was it normal for humans to talk after sex? Or did they leave after? After all, what had taken him there was over now, so maybe he should leave?

The smell of smoke brought him back to the reality around him. He fixed his eyes on Hank, noticing him smoking.

“Should I... Should I go now?” He opted for asking the other man. It was the best course of action, he'd decided.

Hank's eyes fixed on his in return, his eyebrows furrowed as he took a pull, then releasing the smoke, seeming more relaxed.

“Do you want to? You can stay, it's already late as is. I don't mind sharing the bed with ya.” He said, standing up. “I'm gonna go fix myself some water. You want something?”

Connor shook his head, getting more comfortable under those sheets. He decided he'd stay the night. He'd take what he could get. In fact, he didn't even feel like going out at that hour. Hank had said it. It was late and there was no pleasure in walking back home then.

“'Kay then. Knock yourself out.” He left the room and came back two minutes or so later. He laid beside Connor and pulled the sheets and cover over him. “Well... Uh... Good night.”

“Good night, Hank.” Came the reply. Connor was facing the ceiling, but then turned around, giving Hank his back. He had a lot of thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and a special one to those leaving kudos and comments, they're very much appreciated.  
> Hope this met your expectations.  
> I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> See you on the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 'the morning after' time.

The android had eventually gone into stasis. After thinking about what had just happened and done some research on what usually happened after one-night-stands, he figured he'd just leave in the morning and life would go on as usual. It didn't mean something like this couldn't happen again, but it was unlikely. Maybe they'd shared a mutual interest in one another, but their needs had already been met. There was no reason for them to do this again, Connor thought. So why did he felt empty at that thought?

Hank woke up at around eleven and looked at the side, seeing Connor's body lying beside. He'd half-expected the young man to be gone by sunrise, for some reason. Not that he'd wanted that, hell no, but because he'd thought it would just happen like that. He shook his head and stood, going for a shower. He was met by Sumo as soon as he left the room.

“Hey, boy...” The man said, kneeling and ruffling the dog's fur, standing again. “I'll give you food right away, just hold up a sec.”

Connor stood up and put on his clothes. He'd been awake for quite some time, just really waiting for the human to be up as well. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. He wasn't like that. So he finished buttoning his shirt and grabbed his jacket, going for the kitchen, where Hank and Sumo were. He found the dog happily eating from his bowl, his tail wiggling. He smiled at the sight as he approached to pet the animal.

“Good morning.” He said, looking at Hank, who was by the counter fixing himself some coffee. The man turned around, apparently having been caught by surprise.

“Jesus fuck, Connor! Don't scare me like that.” He said, his hand over his chest. “Morning. Want some coffee?”

Connor laughed and shook his head, running his fingers over Sumo's back fur.

“I'm good. I'm leaving just now. Just wanted to say goodbye. Especially to this big boy over here.”

“Alright. Well...” _Well, this is awkward._ It had been too long since Hank had done something like this. And the morning after wasn't something he'd looked forward to, even back in the day. And it was worse like this. He wanted to ask Connor on a date. He didn't want this to be it. But he had his insecurities and none of them would let him think Connor might really want to go on a date with him. Because why would he? Connor was beautiful, young, with a fucking bright future ahead of him. He could have anyone in the world. So why would he waste any more time on him?

His train of thoughts came to a halt as the broadcast on the TV changed to some breaking news.

“ _... President Warren has just announced that it's time for androids to elect their representative in the U.S. Government. There are already candidates to the different positions available and vote will begin once everything has been rectified. Other countries are also following the lead.”_

Connor too was paying attention to the TV now. He smiled, pleased with the breakthrough. He stood and fixed his jacket. Hank was sipping his coffee, still staring at the TV.

“Next thing we know, we have a fucking android for President. What has this world come to, for fuck's sake.” He said, shaking his head. Connor felt a pang in his chest. He swore he did.

“It's not happening any time soon. Humans largely outnumber androids, which means that if an android became President now, it would have partly been due to human support. Either because humans voted on that android candidate or because they didn't vote at all.” Connor said, coldly. “So don't put the blame on androids if that ever happens in the near future.”

Hank arched an eyebrow at that and then scoffed.

“Touchy subject? Well, I guess you're fucking right. Humans always managed to fuck everything up, so yeah. And we've already let ourselves been tricked into thinking that machines can feel. I won't blame androids for that, you're right.”

That hurt. Connor felt his eyes sting and he looked around the house and then to the floor. He could feel his lacrimal glands being triggered.

“I'm going now, Hank. Thanks for letting me stay yesterday. I'll see you around, then.” He said, before he couldn't fight the tears anymore. He just turned and rushed out of the house, leaving a somewhat baffled Hank behind.

That was what the man thought of him. He didn't know it, _had no idea_ of who Connor was, and still... To be thought of as a machine once more. Well, Connor _felt_ like Hank did. And maybe even more. And he wanted to shove that in the man's face.

* * *

On Monday, Connor was at the store when a new email came in for him. It was an email from the Office of International Education telling him that his application to study abroad had been accepted. He read the email again and smiled, quickly texting his friends to tell them about this. They knew about his application, he'd applied at the beginning of that semester. He'd chosen Germany because he really had wanted to visit Europe and the country seemed great.

He was ecstatic. Over the moon. He'd been so troubled by other things that he sort of had put his application in a third or fourth plan, allowing other things to fill the first plan. He checked his internal clock and noticed it was close to 1pm. It was almost time to close the store for lunch. He had just stood when he heard someone come in. It was Hank. Connor froze in place for a second there, only now realizing that it had been indeed weird that the man hadn't come in until now. This was unusual.

“Hey, Connor.” He said, offering the boy a small smile. Connor smiled back, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He was still feeling hurt by the man's words. He knew the human hadn't the faintest idea of what – _of who_ \- he was and the effect his words had on Connor, but still... it hurt. Especially because his opinion wasn't biased at all. That was how Hank really felt about androids. And, deep down, Connor now felt guilty. Guilty of deceiving this man. Maybe he had a right to know he'd allowed a fucking manipulative machine into his bed.

“Hello, Hank. The usual?” He asked, his fingers tapping the counter nervously. All his human tics had been courtesy of one Alicia Grey.

“No, I came here to invite you for lunch, actually.” Hank said and Connor noticed his heart rate increased and he looked unsure.

“I'm not hungry, I just ate something.” He lied, pointing vaguely to the office behind him. “But I'm craving some coffee. Is that okay?”

Hank had barely hidden his disappointment after Connor's first statement but now nodded, relieved.

“Sure.” He said, checking his phone. “I'll wait outside for you, then.”

“Five minutes.” Connor said, showing five fingers and then went to check if everything was in order. He always left the place impeccable for Jason. Once he was done, he grabbed his backpack and left. He was wearing a grey plaid shirt over a black t-shirt. It was hot outside, so he didn't bring a jacket along.  
“You're good to go?” Hank asked as Connor locked the store.

“Yes. We can go now.”

They started walking and soon enough crossed the street. There was a coffee shop nearby. Hank usually grabbed his coffee-to-go and donuts there before work. They stepped inside and approached the counter and placed their orders.

“Coffee for me. Coffee for you too, Connor?” Hank asked, looking at him. Connor looked back at him and then at the woman who was working the cashier.

“It's a T-based one for me, please.” He said, getting his wallet out of his back pocket. Hank scoffed.

“Like hell that's gonna happen.” He let out, handing the cashier a ten dollar bill. “For both coffees.”

Connor frowned.

“You didn't have to.”

“I invited ya, didn't I?” Hank arched an eyebrow, collecting the change.

“You can go sit, sirs. I'll take your orders shortly.” The woman said, smiling.

“Thank you.” They both said and went for a table by the big window.

They settled and stared at each other for a few seconds.

“The hell you ordered, by the way?” Hank asked.

Connor had thought about this. Curiosity usually got the best of humans.

“It's a toffee flavored coffee.” He lied smoothly, smiling. “I prefer mine like that, sometimes. You seem like a black coffee kind of guy. Am I right?”

Hank chuckled.

“Yeah, you got that one right.” His eyes were focused on the young man in front of him, but he averted his gaze as the lady came with their coffees.

“Here are your coffees. Enjoy!” She said with a smile at both and a wink at Connor, before returning to the counter.

Coffee grabbed his cup and sipped, letting himself enjoy the taste of it. He really couldn't thank Cyberlife enough for releasing that update.

“Wow, is it always like that wherever you go?” Hank asked, after scoffing.

The brunette looked up at him, in confusion.

“Like what?”

“Everybody interested in you and shit. First Gavin, now this chick...”

Connor's left eyebrow twitched every so lightly. He wished he could perform a better analysis of Hank's behaviour and be closer to 100% sure, but that really had sounded like jealousy.

“Uh... Honestly, I don't know. I don't go out much, you know?”

Hank took the first sip of his coffee while leaning comfortably back on his chair, scrutinizing Connor.

“You seemed pretty outgoing yesterday.”

“Well, Hank, I was inebriated.”

“You're saying I took advantage of you?”

The young man looked amused and chuckled at that.

“Oh, you could never take advantage of me. If anything I was the one taking advantage of you. I mean, you came up to your friend, who, by the way, I later felt bad about, and I grabbed your hand after introductions and dragged you to the dance floor.”

Hank laughed at the memory of Reed's face when he was, well, ditched.

“Gosh, what a sight that was! Reed's face after you asked me to dance? Fuckin' priceless. I'm sure I'll never hear the end of it once I arrive at the precinct.”

Connor smiled at that. He stored the shot of Hank laughing away for later analysis. They fell silent for a while, just enjoying thir coffees.

“So, finals around the corner?” Hank spoke up again.

That startled Connor, but he nodded.

“Soon enough. And by that I mean starting in four days, on Friday.” Connor said, biting his lip.

“Which year are you in?”

“This is the first. Then I'm leaving for Europe for the second. And maybe the third, depending on whether or not I like it there.”

Hank almost choked on his coffee. He swallowed the hot liquid in his mouth and put the cup down, giving that some thought. He'd never imagined it.

“Europe, huh? Thought you wanted to work here in Detroit.” He said, something different in his voice, Connor noticed.

“I have every intention of coming back.” The brunette said, looking out of the window.

“Where in Europe?”

“Germany.”

Hanks eyes widened at that.

“Wait, you speak German?” He figured that if Connor wanted to go there maybe he spoke some.

“I'll be taking classes in English, but I know some German, yes.” Connor chuckled and Hank found out that he loved that sound. He gripped his cup tighter.

“When are you leaving?”

“I haven't thought about that yet. But maybe mid-August or something. I still have to choose the university I'll be studying at. I've got my eye on a couple of them.” He said, finishing his coffee. He smiled. “You know, I really am excited about this, I...” Connor realized he was almost babbling. His lips pressed in a thin line. “I'm sorry. I don't mean to bother you with this.”

Hank shook his head and smiled.

“I asked, didn't I? It's good to see ya focused like that.” Hank leaned forward. “What made you choose Law Enforcement in the first place?”

Connor _almost_ scoffed at that. That was a funny question, wasn't it?

_It's what I was designed for._

He almost said it. But it wouldn't be totally accurate, would it? Not now, in this time and place. It had been much more than that.

“I guess it's something I've always been interested in. Protect others, fight for something meaningful. I find it very... rewarding.”

He saw Hank's blue eyes fixed on him, analyzing what he'd said, maybe even his answer. Had he said what the other had been expecting? Well, either way, it was the truth.

“I see. That's very good. You seem to have the heart in the right place, kid.” Hank said and checked his phone again. “Shit. I've gotta go, Connor. Do ya need a ride to college or something?” He offered, standing. The brunette shook his head.

“No, thank you. I still got time, so I'd rather walk. Thanks for the coffee, Hank.” He said, standing as well. “We should... I'd like to... You know, if you want...”

Connor was having a hard time expressing himself out of fear. What if he was making a fool of himself? He sighed in frustration and looked at Hank, who was waiting for him to finish.

“What I mean is that if you want, I'd be up for dance night again.” He ended up saying, licking his lips afterward.

Hank remained silent for a while. He couldn't believe his ears, he had to process what he thought he'd just heard. Then he nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, me too. It was fun. See ya around.” He winked and left the coffee shop.

Connor smiled to no one really and left the shop right after. He had his days there counted. Soon he'd be gone and he'd probably never see Hank again, so...

_What does it matter if he knows what I am?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> This is a two part series and I'm halfway or so through the second part but after proofreading this chapter I may have decided to go down another road.  
> But rest assured that there will be angst.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and that you stay for the last one.  
> Thank you for reading it, and the kudos and the comments, I appreciate them all, keep them coming!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's time in Detroit is up now. How is farewell gonna go?

From that day forth, Hank and Connor would often meet up for drinks on Fridays. Sometimes they even went out for lunch as well when both of them were available on a given day. It did nothing to help Connor get over his stupid crush on the lieutenant. Especially because, in his opinion, the sex was great. He was well aware that he had no term of comparison, but that didn't make it any less great. Even if he knew there were no words and no feelings, he still felt special when he was underneath Hank, with his legs spread, a moan escaping his lips with every given thrust.  
  
Thankfully, Simon was of great help to Connor. As usual.  
  
Especially when he helped the RK800 see his crush on Hank for what it really was.  
  
“L-Love?” He'd stuttered even, when saying the word out loud, almost feeling its taste in his tongue. He had never contemplated it. Never thought he'd been this badly compromised. But apparently...  
  
Simon smiled sympathetically when he saw the devastated look on his friend's face. He reached out and touched his hand, squeezing it gently to comfort him. He had an idea of how lost Connor felt. Love was the strongest of all emotions, the mere prospect of it capable of overwhelming you.   
  
“It's not a bad thing, you know? You're looking like someone just told you you're being deactivated.”   
  
That did nothing to assuage the feeling constricting Connor's thirium pump. He looked like a kicked puppy.   
  
“I might as well.” He said, looking down at their hands. Then he snorted. “There's no point in it, Si. He's anti-android and I'm leaving soon, so... I'll just have to let go.”   
  
Simon furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.   
  
“It's not something you can just let go, Connor. It's not as if you can run a command and forget it.”  
  
“I know!” Connor snapped, regretting it the next second. He knew Simon was trying to get some sense into his plastic skull. “It's just... I'll do whatever I can to... You know, I'll do damage control. I'll just stop with whatever it is we usually do and hope that it doesn't get any worse.”  
  
Simon sighed, looking anything but pleased with the presented outcome. He wanted Connor to be happy. Love had made a huge difference in his life. Happiness without Markus would still be happiness, but... with Markus, he felt like nothing could ever stop him. And Simon wanted Connor to feel like that too.   
  
“You really want to go to Europe?” He asked. The way he saw it, his friend had a shot at being happy in Detroit. Even if it was a troubled path to follow. And maybe it would lead to nothing, but if it led somewhere... It would totally be worth the hardship of the way.  
  
“Now more than ever. I've got to forget him. It'd never work. It'd be over the moment I told him I'm an android. He'd despise me. I don't want that. I can't, not now.” A notification appeared. He took a deep breath and swiped it away from his HUD. “Maybe one day if we ever meet again I'll tell him. Maybe I won't even care about what he thinks then.”   
  
The blonde android nodded and let out a sigh as well.   
  
“Fine. That's one way to go about it and if it's what you really want, then who am I to try and stop you, especially when I don't know him?” 

* * *

Connor had made up his mind. And he was so set on his new objective that he never once faltered. He would sometimes think about where it was going in the darkness and loneliness of his room, but he didn't stop it. Did it hurt? It did. But it was the solution with the best outcome in the long-term.   
  
Hank noticed the change over time. And he felt like a fool. He'd gotten attached to someone who'd clearly just been experimenting.   
  
“Fuck. Fuckin' A.” He muttered when he got into his car. He'd just left Connor's store after having a dinner invitation rejected. For the umpteenth time. The kid had given him what he considered to be a very lousy excuse. Something about an old friend having come visiting. “I figure what kind of old friend that must be. Shit.” He let out, his voice full of spite, his fist hitting the worn steering wheel. He drove to the precinct, not without stopping by the liquor store first. 

* * *

Soon enough came August. Connor had stopped seeing Hank at the store at some point. He guessed he'd really upset the man because the detective stopped coming by. And, well, wasn't that good news? He'd successfully driven Hank away. He thought that amidst the negative emotions all of this brought up, he'd feel some sort of content once he fulfilled his objective. Well, he'd fucked up even then, because he felt nothing but sadness and bitterness.   
He spent the Summer working full time to save up some money and it worked out for him. On his last day of work, though, he had a surprise. It was around eight when a customer came in. It was closing time, but there were always customers like this. Connor came up to the counter, a frown on his face. He really wasn't feeling his best and he just really wanted to be done there and close for the day. Well, forever. His eyes widened at the sight of Hank leaning against the counter.   
  
“H-Hank?” He said, feeling something warm and fuzzy inside him.   
  
And then he knew.  
  
He knew all that time away had been for nothing.   
  
Because, quite simply put...

… his feelings had changed fuck all.   
  
Hank snorted and looked around, apparently amused by what the boy had said.  
  
“What does it look like to you?” He said, mocking. His eyes had something to them that Connor couldn't quite describe.  
  
“Oh, stop. I wasn't expecting to see you here is what I mean. And I suppose you know that.” The brunette shrugged as he said the words. “You stopped showing.”   
  
“I quit smoking. And I've been busy.” One of those was a lie.   
  
“Oh...” Connor ran a quick scan and noticed that Hank hadn't, indeed, smoked in a while. “I'm glad you quit. It wasn't healthy.” He smiled.  
  
“Well, a lot of things aren't but we still fucking do them, don't we?”  
  
The smile on Connor's face died then. He knew what Hank meant by that but didn't comment on it. There was no point in it.   
  
“I take it you're not here for the cigarettes, then.”   
  
Hank almost sighed at that. _Almost._ He'd thought he was doing a good job at moving past Connor. That he had been ready to see him again without any lasting consequences. Well, he'd been wrong.   
  
“No, but I figured today was your last day here. I remember you saying something about it before. And I was passing by, so... How've you been? How'd the finals go?”   
_  
Oh. Small talk._ So that's how things were now, apparently. _Good,_ Connor thought.  
  
“Nailed them. All perfect. I'm ready for Germany and then some.” But then again, he always was. “What about you? Too much work?”   
  
Hank snorted and tapped the counter, absent-mindedly.   
  
“Well, you know. Homicide. Unfortunately, yeah, there's always work.” He let a heavy sigh out this time. There were things he wanted to say, but he'd say none of them. He'd figured things had never been clearer between the two of them. And he had no intention of dragging them any longer. “I wanted to wish you good luck. Though I've got no doubts you'll fucking make it without any strain. A straight-up guy like you is FBI material. You'll succeed anywhere you want.” Hank meant every word. He really wished the best for Connor. After all, isn't that what you want for the one you love?  
  
Connor bit his lip. And he felt an awful need to cry right there and then. He tried hard not to.   
  
“Thank you, Hank. Really, I appreciate the words.” He said, going around the counter and reaching out a hand, which the other man shook.   
  
The brunette wanted to hug the hell out of the other man, confess his feelings for him, tell him he'd be back. And then be rejected. But at least he'd have put the truth out there. Instead, he figured the most appropriate course of action was to cower like a coward and shake hands like everything was the finest it'd ever been.   
  
“If you need something, just email me. I'll help you.”   
  
“Thanks.” Connor almost choked on the word.   
  
“Take care.” Hank said, letting go of the kid's hand.  
  
“You too. I'll be back, Hank. If I see you haven't taken care of yourself, you'll never hear the end of it.”   
  
Hank narrowed his eyes and then shook his head, chuckling.   
  
“Fuck, kid. We might never see each other again, but-"

A loud bang was heard, scaring the shit out of them, both of their heads snapping in the door's direction.

“Don't you dare fucking move!” One of two masked men said from the entrance. They had their guns out, pointed at them. Connor's body moved even before he could understand what he was doing. He stood in front of Hank.

“The fuck are you doing?” Both Hank and the first robber asked. Hank's hand reached to grab Connor's elbow, but he pulled his arm out of reach.

“What do you want?” He asked, his arms now by the sides of his body.

“You're gonna get all those packs of cigarettes inside a bag and give it to us. Plus the money in the fucking register, you hear me?!”

“And get us the cop's gun!”

Connor swallowed hard at that. So they'd figured that out.

_Must have been the badge,_ he thought, almost cursing at that.

“Alright, alright! I'll give you my gun, no need to fucking harm anyone, we clear?” Hank said, raising his hands and stepping from behind Connor, who was quickly analyzing the possible outcomes if he took action.

“I said he gets your gun, old man! Now move, prick, before I blow your brains out. Get us his goddamn gun!”

“Fine then.” Connor said and got in front of Hank again, his hand moving back, searching for Hank's gun on his right side. He knew exactly where it was. Very slowly, he grabbed it and took it out, lifting his arms. “Is this good?”

“Now throw it to us!”

“Alright, alright!” Connor gave them the scared little cat act and slowly brought the gun down. Hank didn't like this at all. There was no backup plan. What if they decided to shoot Connor after he gave them what they wanted?

Faster than any of them could expect, but not fast enough, Connor lifted the gun again and pointed it at the robbers, shooting twice, hitting their hands, causing them to drop the guns. A third shot had been heard and Connor felt it go through his chest, grazing his thirium pump. Hank didn't seem to realize it, because he ran towards both robbers and picked the guns, pointed them at both men.

“You fuckers! You're so done, hands behind your fucking back!” He said, putting one of the guns away and taking out his sets of cuffs to handcuffs both men. He looked for his phone and called the precinct to inform them of the robbery. A patrol car was sent right away and he just took a few deep breaths.

“Shit, Connor, you okay?” He asked, looking back at the man. What he saw left him livid.

On the floor, in front of the counter, was Connor, his hand over his chest, blue tainting his usually pristine shirt and his hand. There was some blue coming out of his mouth as well. “What the...? When...?”

What had he missed? How many gunshots had there been? What...?

Connor shook his head.

“You're human, you couldn't see it. It's okay. He fired just before I did. That... second bullet. Shit...” He said, trying to stand. Hank helped him, his hands shaking. How had he missed this...?

“I'm taking you to the hospital, the DPD is here-”

“I d-don't need a hospital, I need a... thirium pump, Hank.” His voice glitched and he coughed some, a timer showing on his HUD. “Fuck... I need my friends... Can you drive me to my apartment? Please?” He asked, knowing fully well that Hank could refuse to help him now that he had realized what he was. He had, hadn't he?

“Y-Yes...” He said, livid. The DPD sirens were loud, they were there. Two officers came into the shop and arrested the two men. Two other stayed there to call the owner and take care of the paperwork.

Hank took Connor to his car and drove to where the young man told him to.

“Fuck... Is it too bad?”

Connor furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Was Hank really worried about him? A fucking android?

“I'm going into shutdown in the next eight minutes if we... we don't get Simon w-working on me...”

They arrived to Connor's place in the nick of time. They went up the elevator and were met by North and Markus.

“Come, Simon has everything ready in your room. I don't think it's too bad.” Markus said after a quick scan. Hank motioned to follow them, but North got in his way.

“I think you should go.”

Hank furrowed his eyebrows at that.

“Why the fuck do you think that?”

“We've heard plenty of you. I don't think it's good for Connor if you stay here.”

That was like a punch in the gut. He pressed his lips into a thin line and threw his hands in the air.

“Well, I won't leave until I know Con's gonna be okay. Android or not, he's my friend, dammit!” He said and folded his arms across his chest. North rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Whatever, old man. Suit yourself.” She said and left for Connor room, where Simon was working on him. They had spare parts for everyone at their place, so he quickly changed Connor's thirium pump for a new one and gave him a bag of blue blood to replenish what he'd lost.

“What were you thinking, risking yourself like that, Connor?” Markus asked, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. The brunette shrugged.

“They had their guns pointed at us, Hank is human. I had a chance and I took it. All's well that ends well, am I right? What was I suppose to do? Wait for shit to happen and maybe get him shot?”

“He's waiting outside, by the way.” North said, pointing vaguely at the door. Connor's eyes fixed on her, widened.

“W-What? Why?” He asked, not really getting it.

“Said that android or not you were his friend. I guess that's good. But I'll still end him if he hurts you.” She said, raising her hands.

Connor's new biocomponent seemed to be working at full capacity, because it suddenly was working way too fast without a strain in his system. He felt his insides get warmer at the prospect of being friends with Hank now that the man knew what he was.

“Can you guys tell him to come in? I'd like to talk to him.”

Markus nodded and left the room, followed by Simon and North. He'd been curious about the man since he'd seen him there. Connor had mentioned more than once the detective's hatred for androids. And yet he'd brought Connor home and stayed because he... cared. That was it, the only explanation. He cared. He'd said so himself. Connor was his friend.

The three androids found Hank in the living room, pacing back and forth, arms folded against his chest, eyebrows furrowed.

“Lieutenant Anderson.” Markus said, approaching. “Connor's asking for you.”

Hank's head snapped in their direction.

“Is he okay?” He asked, swallowing hard.

Markus smiled and nodded.

“No need to be in stress, Lieutenant. He's as good as new. I think you guys should talk.”

The man nodded and looked in the corridor's direction.

“Second door on the right.”

“Thanks.” Hank said and hurried to said door, not waiting for another word to be said. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, trying to relax. What was he gonna say? He hadn't come up with nothing during his time in the living room, he'd been too busy worrying. _An apology for being a dick, for starters,_ he thought, knocking.

“Come in.” Connor's voice was heard from the inside. It sounded alright, no longer glitchy.

Hank turned the knob and opened the door, walking into Connor's room. He almost chuckled when he saw how neat it was. Everything was organized and in place. It was very pleasing to look at. And so was the android on the bed who didn't look like he'd been shot just half an hour ago.

“How... How are you feeling?” The detective asked, closing the door and standing near the edge of the bed. Connor stared at him and pointed at the bed.

“I'm okay now, thank you for asking. Why don't you sit?”

The mattress sank as Hank sat on the bed, not quite sure where to look at.

“I'm sorry.” He said, just before Connor could say something. He let out a breath he'd been holding and looked Connor in the eye as he continued. “I get that I said a lot of dumb shit about androids to you and for that I'm sorry. I didn't know you were one because if I had known... I would've fucking realized you guys aren't what I thought you to be. I'm so sorry, Connor. I can't even imagine what it must have felt like to you...”

The brown doe-like eyes widened at those words. Connor felt his new thirium pump beat so fast, faster than he thought possible. He replayed the recording to make sure he hadn't misunderstood what the man had just said.

“I... I'm sorry too.” He said after a while. He let out a sigh and looked at his hands.

Now how could he explain why he hadn't told Hank about his nature? The ultimate reason why he'd hidden it in the first place. He weighed his options. He could tell the whole truth, but there was too big a chance Hank would reject him and possibly never talk to him again. Because one thing was to be friends with an android... Another whole different story was to love one and be loved by one. He felt awful at the prospect of Hank asking him if he had thought that he would ever love him. No, not that.

Or he could tell a half-truth and get away with it, most likely. Now that he knew Hank was somewhat alright with him being an android, he had much more to lose; he couldn't afford to let that friendship go into the trash bin just because he had been too ambitious and wanted something more out of it. No, he'd have none of that.

“I knew you hated androids but... I liked you, I wanted to be your friend and I was scared that if I told you about me you'd hate me too and I'd lose you... I didn't want that, so... I even started making excuses, avoiding you because I didn't feel good hiding that from you. I figured you'd want to know you'd been... going to bed with something you hate so much. You had every right to.” Connor finished, his hands trembling slightly. He saw a few error messages showing on his HUD. He dismissed them and looked up at Hank.

Hank felt his stomach drop. He felt a hole suck in his heart. He felt void. A friend, was it? Connor had been worried because he didn't want to lose Hank's friendship. Apparently, he'd read too much into it. He'd thought that maybe there had been something developing. He really had.

_And there is. Friendship_ , he thought, almost laughing bitterly.

“Uh... If you had told me, I'd probably freak out, yeah... But I'd come to my senses. I liked hanging out with you and shit... Today... It was surreal. You saved my life.” Hank said, his blue eyes piercing Connor's brown ones. He really was grateful the android had been there with him. “Can all android do that? You were so fast. And fucking accurate.”

Connor was somewhat grateful for the change of subject. He felt... relieved. Hank seemed to be okay with being friends with him. _Good._

“Actually no, they cannot. I'm a prototype. RK-800, designed to stop the deviants. Which I failed, as you very well know.” He said, rolling his eyes and shrugging.

Hank's mouth almost fell to the floor.

“What? You're _the_ deviant hunter?” He asked, surprised. He'd heard about the android aiding the FBI, of course, and knew they'd fucked up their mission, granted, but he had no idea that Connor was the one. “Wait, back it up. Why the fuck are you in college, then? You've worked with the fucking FBI, you were designed for this, I guess?”

“I wanted to do it right. Otherwise, it would feel like... cheating, I suppose. And I love the experience thus far, Hank.”

The man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, trying to see the point. No human would bother going through college if they'd been born with the knowledge Connor possessed.

“Whatever floats your boat.” He ended up saying, chuckling. “So, uh... Will I ever see you again?”

Connor froze for a second there. He was going away for maybe two years... But he'd come back. He surely would.

“Yes. Eventually. I'm not planning on staying in Europe forever, so... I'll visit you when I'm back. I'll email you to let you know... if you still remember me, of course.”

In the preconstructions he'd made, there were a few in which Hank was like “Connor? Connor who?” when Connor emailed him, telling him he was back. He'd figured the best course of action to avoid this outcome would be to keep in touch, but he didn't want to overstep either.

“Alright, then. I'm... I'm going now... Feel free to email me or something when you're there to tell me how everything is going for ya, okay?” Hank said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He stood and Connor did so too, a little bit too fast for his liking. He approached the man and offered him his hand. Hank gave him a small smile and shook hands with him.

“Good luck, kid.”

“Thanks.”

And then he was out the door and of Connor's life. That was the last time he saw Hank Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got no words to describe how it feels to finally finish a fanfic.   
> This gotta be the first one ever. I'm not really happy with this, but I'm not good with endings, that's it.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and commenting, really. It made my day every time I got a notification.   
> This wasn't the ending I had planned for part one and I had already started writing part two. But now I have to figure out an entirely new plot for part two, if it's ever going to happen.  
> Thank you!


End file.
